


All He Wants For Christmas

by Guysouls



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysouls/pseuds/Guysouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex et Nathan. Un couple homosexuel vivant aux Etats-Unis.  Nathan est soldat pour l'armée américaine. Il est en mission en Afghanistan. Alex doit passer le réveillon de Noël seul.<br/>Mais parfois, l'esprit de Noël fait de jolies choses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Wants For Christmas

Alex est debout devant l’immense baie vitrée du salon, emmitouflé dans son pull spécial Noël. Un joli pull en laine rouge avec quelques détails verts et blancs, qu’il porte tous les ans à cette période hivernale. Il regarde les petits flocons de neige tomber dans son jardin déjà recouvert de blanc depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Les enfants du voisinage s’amusent ensemble dans l’épaisse couche de neige qui recouvre les routes de Ridgefield, une petite ville à proximité de New York. Il y a au moins quarante centimètres de poudreuse sur les routes et dans les jardins, encore plus sur les toits des petites maisons. Les voitures ne peuvent pas circuler, les habitants de Ridgefield sont bloqués chez eux. Ils sortent seulement pour dire à leurs enfants de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans la neige, pour ne pas tomber malade. Alex tient une grosse tasse rouge et blanche remplie de thé contre lui. Il adore boire du thé, surtout en hiver, et à Noël. Il aime encore plus en boire quand c’est du thé à la cannelle, de l’édition spéciale Noël qu’ils sortent tous les ans dans la petite épicerie à quelques rues d’ici. Sa tasse de thé commence un peu à lui brûler les mains, qui étaient gelées, mais cela lui fait du bien. Parce qu’il fait extrêmement froid dans le grand salon vide, et dans le cœur d’Alex. Il a allumé un feu dans la cheminée une heure plus tôt, mais la chaleur des flammes ne change absolument rien à la température intérieure. Alex est seul dans la petite maison qu’il a achetée avec Nathan il y a deux ans en arrière. Il n’y a aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, le silence total. Même leur chaton âgé de quelques mois ne miaule pas pour obtenir des caresses. Les guirlandes lumineuses multicolores qui décorent le sapin ne s’illuminent pas. Elles ne brillent pas cette fois. Alex n’a pas eu le courage de les brancher, ni de les allumer cette année. Cela n’aurait servi à rien, puisqu’il va fêter Noël seul, pour la première fois de sa vie. Chaque année, pourtant, Nathan parvenait à s’arranger avec ses collègues et ses supérieurs pour obtenir quelques jours de repos le temps des fêtes de Noël.  
Nathan n’avait pas réussi à négocier cette année. Ses supérieurs refusaient catégoriquement qu’il rentre chez lui, auprès de son petit-copain pour le réveillon. Parce qu’ils avaient besoin de lui sur le terrain, en Afghanistan. Après tout, la guerre qui s’y déroulait n’allait pas cesser toute seule. L’armée Américaine avait besoin d’hommes, de soldats de l’armée de terre. Et c’était son métier, à Nathan. Il avait choisi de s’engager dans l’armée à ses 18 ans, peu de temps après avoir rencontré Alex. Il voulait faire ce métier, même s’il devait être loin des personnes qu’il aimait le plus au monde. Il travaille pour l’armée Américaine depuis six ans maintenant. Il était obligé d’accepter la plus grosse partie des missions que ses supérieurs lui proposaient, s’il ne voulait pas perdre son travail, et finir sans argent. Alex travaillait, lui aussi, mais heureusement que Nathan était là, parce qu’ils n’auraient jamais pu vivre de cette manière-là avec un seul salaire. Donc Nathan doit travailler, il doit aller en Afghanistan. Pour lui, pour Alex, pour aider ses collègues, mais surtout pour aider les dizaines de million de civils qui vivent dans ce pays d’Asie.  
Alex sort du salon pour se retrouver sur la terrasse, sa tasse brûlante toujours dans les mains. Il sent la neige craquer sous ses chaussons, le bruit est agréable et cela le fait sourire. Il regarde le petit voisin, Evan, faire un bonhomme de neige dans le jardin d’à côté. Le petit lui fait un signe de la main et un grand sourire. Alex veut y répondre, parce qu’il l’aime bien ce petit, même s’il déteste les enfants en général. Sauf qu’il reçoit une boule de neige en plein milieu du visage. Il écarquille les yeux avant d’essuyer sa joue avec la manche de son gros pull. « Alors toi. » Il pose sa tasse sur la table recouverte de neige, et il relève les manches de son pull. Il se baisse un peu, et fait quelques boules de neige qu’il pose sur la table en bois de la terrasse. Il sourit toujours, parce qu’il sait ce qu’il va faire. Il a un plan. Alex lance une boule de neige sur Evan, puis une autre sur sa sœur, à peine plus âgée. Les autres enfants du voisinage viennent voir ce qu’il se passe, puis ils se rajoutent presque tous à la bataille. Certains vont dans l’équipe d’Alex, parce qu’il est plus grand, et les autres vont dans celle d’Evan, parce que c’est leur ami. Et tous ensembles, ils commencent une bataille de boule de neige géante. La neige vole de partout, s’écrase sur les fenêtres des maisons, sur les visages des enfants, sur leurs bonnets, sur leurs manteaux, ou encore sur leurs chaussures. Le pull du plus vieux est devenu blanc, les enfants rient, et Alex aussi.

Il est 17 heures, et Alex rentre enfin dans son salon, avec sa tasse de thé. Après plus d’une heure dehors. Il est frigorifié, et ses mains tremblent tellement il a froid. Ses cheveux sont recouverts de neige, ses chaussons sont gorgés d’eau, et ses chaussettes aussi. Il enlève ses chaussons et ses chaussettes, qu’il met à sécher juste à côté de la cheminée. Après avoir rangé sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, et attaché ses longs cheveux blonds en chignon, Alex va remettre deux bûches et des morceaux de journaux dans la cheminée, car le feu commence à mourir. Il reste un moment assis sur son canapé, à regarder les flammes en face de lui, parce qu’il adore regarder le feu. C’est une de ses choses préférées au monde. Il fredonne des chants de Noël, et son chat grimpe sur le canapé pour venir se blottir contre lui. Alex lui fait des caresses et il chante. Des chansons de Noël, des chansons qui lui font penser à Nathan, des vieilles chansons, des chansons plus récentes... Alex aime chanter. Il chante mal, certes, mais il aime cela. Il adorerait écrire des chansons, pour les chanter à Nathan, mais il n’est pas assez talentueux pour le faire. Enfin, c’est ce qu’il pense. Parfois, il se dit qu’il est beaucoup trop chanceux, qu’il ne mérite pas tout ce qu’il a. Il ne mérite pas sa maison, il ne mérite pas son travail, il ne mérite pas ses amis, il ne mérite pas son bonheur. Il se dit toujours qu’il ne mérite pas Nathan. Parce que Nathan est quelqu’un de beaucoup trop bien pour lui, parce qu’il est génial, et qu’il sait faire des choses incroyables, que personne d’autre ne peut faire.  
Il est 17h20. La neige a cessé de tomber dehors, plus aucun enfant ne s’amuse. Alex est avachi dans son canapé noir, avec son chaton dans les bras. Il pense à un tas de choses, mais il pense surtout à Nathan. Parce que Nathan lui manque, beaucoup. Il ne l’a pas vu depuis deux mois, et il ne lui parle que très peu la journée, à cause du décalage horaire, et de la mauvaise connexion en Afghanistan. Ils s’appellent en vidéo parfois, mais cela ne dure jamais plus de dix minutes. Nathan finit toujours par être désigné pour aider les autres soldats à ranger les armes, ou pour autre chose. Alex aime bien l’appeler, et le voir à travers son écran, mais il préfèrerait mille fois être avec lui, pour pouvoir l’embrasser et le câliner. Il s’imagine être avec lui, maintenant, dans le canapé du salon. Il s’imagine que Nathan est avec lui, et qu’ils se font un marathon de films de Noël en mangeant du pop-corn, ensemble.  
C’est la sonnerie stridente du téléphone qui tire Alex de sa rêverie. Il se lève péniblement et va décrocher. « Allô ? Nathan ?» Personne ne répond. Alex s’énerve. « Il y a quelqu’un ? » Pas de réponse. Il entend seulement quelqu’un rire à l’autre bout du fil. Il ne trouve pas ça drôle. Du tout. Cela l’énerve, et lui donne envie de pleurer. « Qui c’est ? » Alex commence à paniquer, parce qu’il entend toujours la personne rire de l’autre côté. Il raccroche et repose le téléphone à sa place, sur le meuble en face de la baie vitrée. Il soupire et monte rapidement les escaliers pour arriver à l’étage. Il pousse la porte blanche de la salle de bains, et s’enferme à l’intérieur.  
Il allume son portable afin de lancer une playlist de musique, et commence à se déshabiller, en chantant à tue-tête. Il enlève son pull, qu’il lance au sol, juste à côté de la porte. «I don't want a lot for Christmas » Maintenant c’est son tee-shirt qu’il fait valser au bout de la pièce. « There is just one thing I need » Il fait quelques pas de danse, très mal exécutés, certes, et déboutonne son jean. « I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree » Il se débarrasse de son pantalon noir, qu’il pose sur la machine à laver. « I just want you for my own » A présent, c’est son boxer qu’il enlève. Il le jette dans le bac de linge sale. “More than you could ever knooooow” Il s’amuse à faire les chœurs en même temps, et frappe dans ses mains pour donner le rythme. « Make my wish come true » Il prend une serviette propre qu’il pose sur le sol et ouvre les portes de la douche. « All I want for Christmas is you » Puis il disparaît, dans la cabine de douche, sous la vapeur de l’eau chaude.  
Alex sort de la salle de bains une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il a remis son gros pull spécial Noël, et un bas de jogging. Ses cheveux lui collent au visage, à cause de l'humidité. Il ferme la porte de la salle d'eau, puis regarde son chaton, assis au bord des escaliers. Il ne peut résister et le prend dans ses bras. Il descend les marches une par une et va s'installer dans le canapé du salon, comme à son habitude. Il repose le chaton à côté de lui, avant de s'allonger. La bataille de boules de neige l'avait complètement épuisé. Il a mal dans les bras, et un peu partout. Surtout au niveau des yeux. Il a vraiment l'impression qu'ils brûlent, tant il est fatigué. Il pose alors sa tête sur le gros coussin blanc, et ferme ses yeux. Il ne met que quelques secondes pour se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.  
Nathan ouvre la lourde porte d’entrée de la petite maison. Il a des centaines de flocons de neige dans ses cheveux bruns, et encore plus sur sa veste de militaire. Il enlève ses chaussures qu’il range dans le placard sans aucun bruit. Il retire ensuite sa veste, qu’il accroche sur le porte-manteau, juste dans l’entrée. Il laisse ensuite tomber son sac sur le carrelage froid du couloir, puis il avance jusqu’au salon. Il rentre dans la pièce et regarde Alex, qui est endormi dans le canapé, sous une couverture blanche. Nathan reste un moment debout, au milieu du salon. Il admire Alex, il le contemple, il détaille les traits si fins de son visage, il le prend en photo, parce que cela fait plus de deux mois qu’il ne l’a pas vu, parce qu’il lui a énormément manqué, et surtout parce qu’il adore le regarder.  
« Alexandre, mon ange. Je suis rentré. »  
Nathan s’approche légèrement du canapé et il caresse la joue de son petit-ami du bout des doigts. Il aimerait beaucoup s’allonger sur lui pour lui faire des dizaines de bisous et de câlins, mais il se retient. Il veut le réveiller, mais pas trop brusquement. Il s’allonge à côté d’Alex, sur le canapé, sous la couverture, et il caresse ses cheveux. Nathan est tellement heureux à ce moment qu’il pourrait en pleurer. Il ne rêve que d’une chose ; qu’Alex se réveille, pour qu’il puisse l’embrasser à n’en plus finir. Il a travaillé de son mieux, négocié pendant tellement d’heures auprès de ses supérieurs, fait tellement d’heures d’avion pour pouvoir rentrer à temps, et retrouver l’amour de sa vie. Il est heureux d’être rentré à la maison, d’avoir retrouvé la chaleur du feu, le salon qu’il aime tant, et surtout Alex.  
« Mon cœur, je suis là. »  
Nathan embrasse la peau du cou de son amant. Un doux baiser, pour ne pas le réveiller trop brutalement, un baiser agréable, dont il se souviendra, il espère. Il passe ensuite sa main dans les longs cheveux blonds de son amant. Alex grogne. Il n’aime pas être réveillé par quelqu’un, il a pour habitude de toujours se réveiller seul, depuis que Nathan est parti. Puis il ouvre les yeux, et il sent son odeur. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, cette odeur enivrante d’amandes et de miel. Alex se retourne, pour venir se blottir complètement contre son petit-ami. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui a manqué, c’est fou. Ses bras, son odeur, ses caresses, son contact lui avaient vraiment énormément manqués.  
« Tu es revenu. Pour de vrai. Tu es vraiment là, à la maison. » Alex dépose un baiser dans le cou de Nathan, et cela le fait frissonner. « Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ? Tu as fugué ? Ou bien tu as réussi à négocier ? Je suis si content que tu sois à la maison. Tu m’as beaucoup trop manqué. » Alex sourit à Nathan. Il lui sourit tellement fort que ses joues lui font mal. Nathan embrasse tendrement les lèvres d’Alex. Il l’embrasse le plus tendrement possible, parce que cela fait un long moment qu’ils ne se sont pas embrassés, ni câlinés, et Nathan veut y aller doucement. Il veut découvrir son petit-ami, encore une fois.  
Des milliards de sensations naissent à l’intérieur d’Alexandre. Il a l’impression de ne pas avoir embrassé Nathan depuis des siècles. Alex se sent à sa place, maintenant. Il se sent tellement bien, près de son petit-ami. Il passerait sa vie collé contre lui, s’il le pouvait. Il n'y a aucun endroit où il préférerait être à cet instant, tellement il est heureux d’être près de lui.  
« J’ai travaillé si fort qu’ils m’ont autorisé à rentrer. Enfin, je les ai quand même beaucoup suppliés, mais ça a marché. Ce n’était pas du tout prévu, je l’ai appris il y a quelques jours. Mais je ne te l’ai pas dit, je voulais te faire une surprise. C’est mieux, non ? » Nathan avait pensé à lui, il lui avait fait une surprise ; et c’était le plus beau cadeau de Noël au monde. Le blond se colle d’avantage au plus vieux, pour profiter un maximum de lui.  
« Reste avec moi, pour toujours. Le plus longtemps possible. Ne repars pas en Afghanistan, c’est trop dangereux, et je... Je n’ai pas envie que tu sois blessé, ou que tu... » Les mots sont bloqués dans la gorge d’Alex. Ils ne veulent pas franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. C’est trop dur à dire, et encore plus à imaginer. Il se rend compte que Nathan peut vraiment disparaître à tout moment, sans prévenir personne. Un faux mouvement, et il s’en va. Parce qu’il exerce un métier très dangereux, et cela lui fait peur. Alex s’agrippe au tee-shirt de Nathan. Il serre son pull entre ses doigts, pour s’assurer qu’il est bien là, avec lui, qu’il est en vie.  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir fêté leurs retrouvailles comme il le fallait, les deux hommes se rhabillèrent, un peu gênés tout de même. Nathan dépose un baiser furtif sur la joue d’Alex puis se lève du canapé pour aller dans la cuisine. Il prépare deux chocolats chauds, avec une assiette de cookies à la noisette, les préférés d’Alex. Nathan ne sait absolument pas cuisiner, alors il se dit que ça devrait suffire, comme repas de Noël. Il sort une bouteille de champagne du réfrigérateur, et la pose sur la table du salon. Il apporte ensuite deux coupes, les deux tasses de chocolat chaud et l’assiette remplie de cookies.  
« Je ne sais pas si c’est vraiment digne d’un repas de Noël, mais j’espère que ça te plaira quand même. De toutes manières, ce n’est pas en mangeant des plats déjà préparés que je vais m’améliorer en cuisine. » Nathan laisse échapper un petit rire et s’assoit en tailleur sur le grand tapis du salon, puis il allume la télé. Alexandre vient timidement le rejoindre. Il s’installe à côté de son petit-ami, et pose sa tête sur son épaule.  
« T’en fais pas, c’est vraiment parfait. En plus tu as choisi les meilleurs cookies, et puis tu es là, alors c’est parfait. On s’en fiche du repas, l’important c’est qu’on soit ensemble, tu ne crois pas ? » Alex glisse tout doucement sa main sous le pull du plus vieux. Il la pose sur son ventre, et dessine des petits cercles invisibles avec son index. C’est vrai, les cookies lui conviennent parfaitement, et puis le fait que son amoureux soit rentré pour passer Noël avec lui rend les choses meilleures.  
Nathan passe sa main dans les cheveux blonds d’Alex, et embrasse son front ensuite. Si. Ca suffit largement. Tu as raison, c’est parfait. Mais tu sais, j’ai toujours l’impression de mal faire les choses. J’ai peur que ça ne te plaise pas, que tu préfères manger autre chose, ou bien faire quelque chose d’autre. Parce que je ne te vois pas souvent, alors quand je suis là, j’ai envie que tout se passe bien ; que tout soit parfait, pour que tu te souviennes de ces moments pour toujours. Mais Nathan ne dit pas ce qu’il pense. Il se contente simplement de répondre « Oui. Je suis avec toi, et tu as raison, c’est parfait, et ça me suffit. »  
Un petit sourire apparait sur le visage d’Alex. Il est heureux, à ce moment précis, parce que Nathan est avec lui, et que c’est tout ce qu’il lui faut pour passer un joyeux Noël. Mais il sait que ce moment ne durera pas infiniment, que dans quelques jours, Nathan devra repartir, pour une mission dangereuse, comme d’habitude. Il veut essayer de le persuader de rester, parce qu’il serait plus en sécurité à la maison que sur un champ de bataille avec des milliers d’armes et de bombes. Il sait très bien qu’il ne pourra pas lui faire changer d’avis, mais malgré tout, il essaie, même si ça ne donne absolument rien. « Tu ne veux pas rester ici, et ne jamais repartir en Afghanistan ? Parce que c’est quand même très dangereux. Tu pourrais mourir à n’importe quel moment. Je sais que tu fais ça pour sauver les gens là-bas, mais je n’ai pas envie que tu y laisses ta vie. Je sais que ça peut sembler un peu, beaucoup, égoïste, mais je préfèrerais que tu restes à la maison, et que tu restes en vie. Et puis tu as des collègues, ils peuvent bien te remplacer ? Enfin, je ne sais même pas si tu veux rester ici... Peut-être que tu es mieux là-bas, après tout. Je n’en sais rien, tu ne m’en parles jamais, alors je ne peux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais je dis juste que tu pourrais rester ici, avec moi. Et tu pourrais trouver un travail où tu ne risques pas de mourir, non ? » Alex regarde Nathan, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il a très peur, qu’il reparte, et qu’il le laisse seul, dans la maison. Il a peur qu’il ne revienne jamais, parce qu’il se serait fait tirer dessus, ou alors parce qu’une bombe lui aurait explosé dessus.  
« Alex, j’ai pas envie qu’on se dispute encore une fois à propos de ça. C’est Noël, on est censés passer une bonne soirée, pas s’engueuler. Surtout qu’on ne se voit pas vraiment souvent. J’ai envie de profiter. »  
Nathan n’a pas le temps de dire tout ce qu’il veut, parce qu’Alex le coupe.  
« On pourrait se voir plus souvent si tu ne faisais pas ce métier, tu le sais. Et on se dispute si je veux, c’est pas parce que c’est Noël qu’on doit changer nos habitudes. De toutes manières, on se dispute tout le temps, alors. »  
« Mais merde. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que j’aime mon métier et que je n’ai pas envie d’en changer ou c’est trop compliqué pour toi ? C’est sûr que tu ne sais pas ce que c’est, toi, d’aimer son métier. Tu détestes le tien et tu ferais tout pour manquer une seule journée de travail ! Alors maintenant tu vas me laisser tranquille avec ça. J’adore ce que je fais, et je n’ai pas envie de changer. Surtout si c’est pour vivre avec toi 24 heures sur 24, et pour qu’on passe notre vie à se crier dessus. Je préfère encore me faire tuer pendant que je travailler que ça ! » Nathan croise ses bras sur son torse en attendant une réponse de la part de son petit copain. Il ne réalise pas qu’il est allé beaucoup trop loin, et qu’il a blessé Alex, pour de vrai. Le blond se lève rapidement, les larmes aux yeux. La dernière phrase prononcée par Nathan l’a littéralement achevé. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça, presque naturellement ? Alex en était sidéré. Il ne pensait pas que son petit-ami puisse un jour lui dire cela. Il préférait vraiment mourir plutôt que de vivre avec lui tous les jours. Nathan avait clairement dépassé les bornes.  
Alex se sauve dans sa chambre. Il monte les escaliers et s’enferme dans la pièce avant de se jeter sur son lit. Il ne veut plus voir Nathan, il ne veut plus lui parler, il ne veut plus rien. Il se glisse sous ses draps noirs et commence à pleurer. Il n’arrive pas à retenir ses larmes. Nathan l’a rendu beaucoup trop triste. Il ne mérite pas de passer un Noël comme celui-ci. Lui qui pensait quelques heures plus tôt qu’il ne méritait pas Nathan, pense désormais le contraire. C’est Nathan qui ne le mérite pas. De toutes manières, comme il l’a si bien dit, il n’a qu’à mourir à la guerre, ce sera mieux pour lui. Cela fait trop longtemps qu’il se retient. Il garde toujours tout pour lui, de peur de déranger les autres, ou de les embêter. Il ne pleure presque jamais, même s’il est très fragile, et un peu fracassé de l’intérieur, mais ce soir, ça doit sortir. Et puis, il n’arrive pas à se retenir, à dire stop. C’est trop dur. Alors il se laisse complètement aller, dans son lit, au milieu de tous ses oreillers. Il pleure à chaudes larmes, en espérant que son petit-ami ; il ne sait même pas s’il peut encore le considérer comme tel ; vienne le voir pour s’excuser, ou bien lui faire un câlin et lui dire que tout va bien. Il en a affreusement besoin, maintenant.

"Alex, ouvre-moi merde !" Nathan frappe contre la porte depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il s'en veut beaucoup trop d'avoir balancé tout cela à Alex. Il ne le méritait pas. Parce que, son comportement montre qu'il tient énormément à son petit-ami, et qu'il ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Et c'est normal, tout cela. Nathan arrive à le comprendre. C'est sûr que ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre tous les jours en ayant peur que la personne qu'on aime ne rentre plus jamais à la maison. Nathan toque à nouveau à la porte. Il sait qu'Alex s'est endormi; il ne pleure plus, et il parvient à entendre sa respiration à travers le bois de la porte. Il aimerait beaucoup le rejoindre, maintenant, et le prendre dans ses bras. Il a beau être un peu fâché contre lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de vouloir le câliner pour le consoler.  
"Alexandre, ouvre-moi. S'il te plaît. Je voulais pas dire ça, et tu sais très bien que je ne le pensais pas. Je m'en veux, okay ? J'aurais jamais dû le dire, et j'ai pas envie que tu sois triste à cause de ça. J'ai pas envie que notre réveillon de Noël soit gâché à cause de moi, alors ouvre moi. Je veux pas qu'on reste fâchés et..."  
Et c'est ce moment qu'Alex choisit pour ouvrir la porte. Il porte toujours son pull de Noël, et un pantalon de jogging. Ses pieds nus caressent le sol alors qu'il baisse la tête. Ses mains triturent le bas de son pull. Il ne veut pas lever la tête. Parce que ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés. Parce que Nathan va le trouver moche et qu'il voudra repartir en Afghanistan. Il se contente seulement de se balancer de droite à gauche. Il fait tout pour retenir ses larmes. Il ne veut absolument pas que Nathan le voit pleurer. Il tire un peu plus sur la couture de son pull avant que Nathan enroule ses bras autour de son corps frêle. Le brun passe sa main gauche sous le haut de son amoureux pour venir caresser le bas de son dos. Il niche son visage dans ses longs cheveux et ferme ses yeux. "Je suis désolé mon ange. Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus comme ça. Je comprends que tu sois inquiet pour moi, mais je fais très attention tu sais. Et j'aimerais vivre avec toi. Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit. C'était très méchant, et tu ne mérites pas ça. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop longtemps. Parce que j'ai quand même envie qu'on passe une bonne soirée tous les deux." Nathan dépose un baiser sur le crâne d'Alex puis il le sert un peu plus fort contre lui. Alex se laisse faire, il n'a plus assez de force pour le repousser. De toutes manières, il ne veut pas. Il est bien, blottit contre l'homme qu'il aime.  
"J'aimerais qu'on en parle. Vraiment. Qu'on mette les choses au clair, pour que je sache à quoi m'attendre. J'ai toujours peur que tu te fasses tuer, et que tu ne rentres plus jamais à la maison. Tous les jours j'ai peur, et tous les soirs j'espère que tu m'envoies un message pour me dire que tout va bien et que tu es rn vie. Tu sais, c'est pas une vie, d'avoir peur tout le temps. Je sais que tu as encore plus peur que moi, et je le comprends. Mais j'espère que tu me comprends, toi aussi." Tout était sorti si rapidement. Alex en était lui-même étonné. Il avait réussi à déballer tout ça sans déverser une seule larme. Il se détache de Nathan, lui prend la main, et va s'asseoir sur le lit, en l'entraînant avec lui. Il s'assoit en tailleur et lâche les mains de son copain. Il les glisse sous ses genoux et regarde ses pieds en attendant que Nathan lui donne une réponse.  
« Je fais un métier à risques, je le sais, et tu le sais autant que moi. Mais je fais toujours attention Alex, je te le promets. A chaque fois que je dois sortir pour aller combattre, je pense à toi, et j’essaie de rester en vie pour toi. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je ne me ferai jamais tuer, c’est complètement irréaliste, mais je fais tout ce que je peux pour rester vivant. Si tu veux, je pourrais essayer de négocier avec le Colonel, pour venir te voir plus souvent. Peut-être une fois par mois, lorsque je suis en mission, si je peux. On trouvera bien une solution, non ? » Nathan pose ses mains sur les genoux d’Alex et les caresse avec ses pouces, pour le réconforter un peu.  
Alex hoche lentement la tête. Nathan va venir le voir plus souvent, enfin il va essayer. Cela veut dire qu’ils vont passer plus de temps ensemble, et Alex en est ravi. « Tu n’arrêteras jamais de faire ce métier alors, et de partir un peu partout où il y a la guerre, c’est ça ? »  
« N’importe quoi. Qu’est-ce que tu vas t’imaginer encore ? J’arrêterai bien de faire ce métier un jour, enfin d’aller sur le terrain. Si on construit une famille, qu’on a des enfants, c’est sûr que j’arrêterai, je te le promets. Et si ça n’est pas le cas, à partir d’un certain âge je ne pourrais plus aller faire la guerre un peu partout, comme tu dis. »  
Alexandre écarquille les yeux. Nathan s’imagine avoir une famille, avec lui. Il est tellement heureux qu’il pourrait en pleurer. Nathan voulait vraiment qu’ils restent ensemble, alors. Et qu’ils aient des enfants. Il aimerait lui sauter dessus, et lui faire une tonne de bisous, mais il se retient, et pose seulement sa tête sur l’épaule de son petit-ami et ferme ses yeux. « J’espère que tu arrêteras parce qu’on construira une vie de famille, pas parce que tu seras trop vieux. »  
Nathan passe sa main dans les cheveux blonds du plus jeune. Le voir ainsi le rend heureux. Il sourit tellement que ses joues lui font mal. "Je l'espère aussi, mon ange." Il dépose un baiser sur le front de son petit-ami, qui relève directement sa tête. Alexandre ne perd pas de temps, et vient capturer les lèvres de Nathan. Nathan s'allonge sur le lit et entraîne le blond avec lui. Ils restent un moment ainsi, dans leur chambre, à s'embrasser, se câliner, et s'aimer. Parce qu'ils s'aiment très fort. Ils ne peuvent pas se le prouver souvent, alors ils en profitent lorsqu'ils sont ensemble.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Nathan sort de la chambre, accompagné d'Alex. Il a eu une idée, et il espère que celle-ci plaira à son copain. Ils descendent les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, enfilent des vestes assez chaudes et des bonnets. Ils mettent rapidement leurs chaussures et sortent de la petite maison. Les deux hommes grimpent dans la voiture de Nathan, et celui-ci allume la radio ainsi que le chauffage. Ils roulent pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, à cause des embouteillages, et Nathan gare la voiture sur un immense parking, presque vide. Il descend de la voiture et vient ouvrir la portière côté passager. Il tend sa main à Alex, qui la saisit avant de sortir du véhicule. Le plus jeune lève les yeux pour regarder tout autour de lui. Il y a des centaines de lumières, qui clignotent, qui bougent, et Alex trouve ça beau. Il met quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'endroit. La fête foraine. Nathan l'a amené à la fête foraine de Noël. Il lui saute littéralement dessus, et enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque. "T'es le meilleur, merci, merci, merci." Alex recouvre son amant de bisous. Il est tellement heureux d'être ici, la veille de Noël, avec la personne qu'il aime.  
"Allez, viens. On va s'amuser un peu." Nathan se dirige vers une attraction assez effrayante, histoire de bien commencer la soirée. Il tire Alex avec lui, parce qu'il ne veut pas s'amuser seul. Il achète deux places et grimpe dans un siège rouge, très vite imité par son petit-ami. Ils baissent directement la barre de sécurité, et se retrouvent le dos plaqué contre le siège. Alex prend la main du soldat dans la sienne, et la serre de toutes ses forces. Il est terrifié. Il n'a jamais trop apprécié les manèges à sensations, mais cette fois, il est bien obligé de rester dans son siège. L'attraction démarre. Alex sert la main de Nathan encore plus fort dans la sienne. Il crie. Il a peur. Mais Nathan est là pour le rassurer. Il dépose plusieurs baisers sur sa joue, tout en caressant la main du blond avec son pouce. Alexandre se sent un peu mieux, mais il est toujours crispé. Sa main gauche serre la barre de sécurité tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts en deviennent blanches. Il soupire de soulagement lorsque l'attraction s'arrête enfin. Il se glisse hors du siège et sort le plus rapidement du manège.  
Nathan ne met pas plus de dix secondes pour le rejoindre. Il le prend doucement dans ses bras et le serre contre lui. Il s'en veut, de lui avoir fait subir cela. Alex est beaucoup trop fragile pour ce genre de choses, et il l'avait oublié. "Je suis désolé mon cœur. Je n'aurais pas dû t'amener là-dedans. Je suis affreusement désolé. Excuse-moi." Il embrasse sa joue à plusieurs reprises, pour se faire pardonner. « Tu m’en veux ? » Et Alex secoue négativement la tête, comme seule réponse. Il se colle un peu plus contre Nathan, sans rien dire.  
« Tu viens avec moi, acheter des churros ? Un énorme sachet, avec 24 churros dedans, et une tonne de sucre ? Ça te remontera peut-être le moral, mon ange. » Un énorme sourire se dessine sur le visage du plus jeune. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour le rendre heureux. Il adorait les churros, surtout ceux que l’on achète à la fête foraine. Il murmure un petit « Oui » au creux de l’oreille de Nathan et lui prend la main. Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers le vendeur le plus proche. Comme promis, Nathan achète 24 churros, dans un sachet en papier. Il paie le vendeur et entraîne Alex vers la grande roue, son attraction préférée. Il demande deux places, et s’installe dans une cabine, suivit de près par son petit-ami. Ils s’assoient côte à côte et commencent à manger les churros, sans rien dire. Ils n’ont pas besoin de parler. Leur silence est apaisant. Ce n’est pas un silence qui rend mal à l’aise, et qu’on voudrait combler en disant des choses sans importance. C’est leur silence, à eux.  
Nathan passe son bras autour de la taille d’Alex, pour poser sa main gauche sur sa hanche. Il passe ses doigts sous le blouson et le pull du petit blond pour venir caresser délicatement sa peau. Alex se laisse aller contre lui. Il ferme ses yeux, et cale sa tête sur son épaule. Il se sent bien, dans les airs, près de la personne dont il est amoureux. Il lui murmure un « Je t’aime », avant de l’embrasser le plus tendrement possible. Il passe ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Nathan, et laisse tomber le sachet en papier sur le sol de la cabine. Ils restent un moment, au-dessus de la ville, à s’embrasser ainsi ; et ça leur fait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. Ils en avaient besoin, de ce baiser, de se retrouver, de passer de bons moment ensemble, de se toucher, se caresser.  
Ils descendent de la nacelle à la fin de leur tour. Ils ne prennent même pas la peine de ramasser le sachet de churros. Alex se dit qu’il fera des heureux, sûrement. Nathan l’emmène dans plusieurs attractions différentes. Ils passent un super moment, s’en est presque magique. Ils rient, s’amusent, se font des câlins, des bisous, des chatouilles. Ils rient encore plus quand Nathan fait peur à Alex dans la maison hantée. Toutes les personnes autour d’eux les regardent assez mal, parce qu’ils sont un peu trop bruyants, mais ils s’en fichent complètement. Ils s’en fichent beaucoup trop, parce qu’ils sont jeunes, amoureux et qu’ils viennent de se retrouver. Mais par-dessus tout parce qu’ils s’aiment beaucoup trop fort.  
« Allez, grimpe mon ange. » Nathan ouvre la portière de la voiture et laisse Alex monter dans le véhicule avant de la refermer. Il monte à son tour du côté conducteur, et pose l’énorme peluche qu’il a gagnée sur les genoux de son amant. Ils ont joué au tir à la carabine, et Nathan a gagné, ce qui est normal, vu le métier qu’il exerce. Il a choisi une peluche en forme d’ours, qu’il a directement offert à Alex, et cela l’a rendu vraiment tout content.  
Une fois arrivés à la maison, les deux hommes enlèvent leur veste et leurs chaussures, qu’ils rangent dans le couloir. Alexandre va installer son ours en peluche dans le salon, à côté du sapin. Nathan va s’asseoir sur le sol. Après avoir rangé sa peluche et allumé les guirlandes du sapin, le blondinet va retrouver son petit-ami, et lui saute dans les bras. Il n’a pas encore eu l’occasion de le remercier pour la peluche, alors il le fait maintenant. Il dépose plein de baisers sur son visage, et ça fait rire Nathan.  
Alex se sent bien, blottit contre Nathan. Ils sont assis sur le grand tapis au milieu du salon, en face du sapin de Noël. Ca va être l’heure de s’offrir les cadeaux. Alex n’avait rien prévu pour ce soir, parce qu’il pensait que son petit-ami ne rentrerait pas, et qu’il fêterait Noël seul. Mais il lui avait quand même préparé une surprise il y a quelque temps, et il attendait son retour, juste pour cela. Le cœur et l’estomac d’Alex se serrent, parce qu’il a peur que son cadeau ne plaise pas à Nathan, ou bien qu’il refuse sa proposition. Il était allé chez le bijoutier, en centre-ville, afin de choisir la plus belle bague possible pour l’homme qu’il aime. La bague qu’il avait choisie lui avait coûté vraiment très cher, mais elle était magnifique. Nathan allait l’aimer. Enfin, il l’espérait.  
Alex glisse sa main dans la poche de son pantalon de pyjama, pour prendre la petite boîte rouge entre ses doigts. Sa main tremble, ses doigts aussi. Il est vraiment très stressé, et il a peur que Nathan refuse. Il se décolle un peu de son petit-ami, et s’installe en face de lui. Il n’ose pas le regarder. Il n’ose tellement pas qu’il préfère regarder ses pieds, qui semblent un milliard de fois plus intéressants que Nathan.  
« Je... » Sa gorge se serre. Il n’arrive pas à parler tellement il a peur. Il relève un peu son visage pour ancrer son regard dans celui du brun en face de lui. Il sort la petite boîte rouge de sa poche et la serre entre ses mains. « Je pense que tu dois le savoir, parce que je te le répète un peu tout le temps, mais je t’aime Nathan. Et je, enfin je sais même pas comment ça se passe les demandes en mariage d’habitude, alors je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je dois avoir l’air d’un gros nul, comme ça, assis au milieu du salon... » Il passe sa main tremblante dans ses cheveux en soupirant alors que Nathan le regarde, les larmes au bord des yeux. « J’aimerais beaucoup que tu acceptes, d’être mon mari. Ou au moins mon fiancé. Parce que j’ai envie de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. D’ailleurs, j’espère que tu le veux aussi. Même si on ne sera pas ensemble tout le temps. Si tu es heureux, ça me va. Et puis, tu vas être super beau avec un anneau à la main. Tu pourras le montrer à tous les soldats qui travaillent avec toi, ils seront jaloux. Et je ne sais pas quoi te dire d’autre, parce que je pense que tu dois tout savoir. Je suis super content que tu sois rentré à la maison ce soir, pour passer Noël avec moi, même si tu m’as fait mal, un peu. Je suis vraiment désolé, qu’on se soit disputés de cette manière, et je m’en veux énormément. J’ai plus envie que ça recommence. J’espère que tu ne recommenceras pas, jamais, et que moi non plus. Et je trouve que tu ferais tout de même un mari formidable, alors c’est pour cela que je te demande si tu veux m’épouser, Nathan ? »  
Et Nathan fond en larmes, littéralement. Il est tellement surpris et heureux, parce qu’il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Il accepte directement, parce que même s’ils se disputent très souvent, et que tout n’est pas toujours rose entre eux, il l’aime, son Alex. Alors il hoche la tête et vient se blottir contre son petit-ami, encore plus qu’avant. Il enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque, et le blond passe ses mains autour de sa taille. Nathan soupire contre le cou de son copain, et lui répond que oui, il veut se marier avec lui. Qu’il le ferait tout de suite, s’il le pouvait.  
Alex prend la main de Nathan dans la sienne, et passe l’anneau à son annulaire. Il dépose un baiser sur le front de son fiancé, maintenant. Ils regardent les guirlandes du sapin briller en face d’eux, parce que oui, Alex s’est décidé à les brancher, quand Nathan est rentré. La neige tombe à gros flocons dehors, et même s’il fait très sombre, ils adorent regarder cela. Nathan dépose des centaines de baisers sur la joue du blondinet, pour lui montrer que même s’il ne lui dit pas souvent, il l’aime plus que tout. Leur chaton vient les rejoindre, et il se blottit entre eux. Et ils finissent la soirée ainsi, tous les trois ; en se faisant un câlin, au bord de leur cheminée, comme une vraie famille. Parce que même s’ils ne se voient pas tous les jours, et qu’Alex et Nathan se disputent souvent, ils en sont une, non ?

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, mon OS est enfin posté (le titre est très très nul...)  
> Les prénoms que j'ai donné à mes personnages n'ont aucune signification, ce sont juste des prénoms que j'apprécie.  
> Je trouve qu'il n'est pas super, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, au moins un peu.  
> Je m'excuse s'il y a quelques fautes d'orthographe, mais je n'ai pas osé me relire.  
> Je ne savais pas comment faire pour ne pas mettre de fanbase, alors j'ai mis un de mes groupes favoris.  
> Vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter, pour lire mes autres écrits. https://twitter.com/ghostreets  
> Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël, puisque c'est le thème de mon OS.  
> Merci pour tout. 
> 
> Cette histoire est dédiée à ma maman.
> 
> Amandine.


End file.
